marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-295)
DB001 | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = , ; formerly Osborn's , , , Havok's , , (while impersonating Beast), & (Leader) | Relatives = Norton McCoy (father, deceased); Edna McCoy (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Sinister's Breeding Pens, New York City, Earth-295; The Alley, below New York City, Earth-616 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 400 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (originally brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = Bestial appearance: Fur, fangs, and retractable claws | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = (Assumed) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Geneticist; Terrorist; former Head Geneticist for Sinister in an alternate timeline | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Dunfee, Illinois | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Roger Cruz | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 22 | HistoryText = Early Activities on Earth-295 Henry McCoy is a twisted and sadistic genius. When Apocalypse took over America, McCoy became one of his most valuable geneticists, completely devoted to creating the fittest beings. McCoy's genius was second only to Sinister, one of Apocalypse's Horsemen. McCoy experimented on numerous mutants, notably Blink. He created the Infinite Soldiers, turned Jamie Madrox into the Madri, created the creature known as Wolverine (no relation to Logan), and created the armor for the crippled Nemesis which earned the villain the name Holocaust. When Christopher Summers crashed landed on Earth after years in space, he was recovered by Apocalypse's forces. As he was infected with a Brood embryo he was taken to the Beast for examination. When reporting the discovery to Sinister, Sinister ordered Beast to keep Summer's existence a secret as his two biological sons Scott and Alex were being groomed as soldiers in Apocalype's Elite Mutant Force. For five long years the Beast experimented on Summers as well as on himself mutating himself into a grey furred form more appropriate to his name. Summers finally broke free of his bonds and easily got past the Beast. The Beast warned security of the escape and ultimately Summers' own children eliminated Christopher in order to prevent a Brood infestation of the planet. Shortly thereafter, McCoy almost stumbled upon Sinister's creation of Nate Grey, a mutant created from the DNA of Cyclops and Jean Grey that Sinister hoped to use as an ultimate weapon against Apocalypse. When the Impossible Man from the planet Popup came to Earth as an ambassador, Apocalypse turned the creature over to the Beast for experimentation. The Beast found the Popupian's DNA extremely interesting and went overboard with his experimentation. When Blink found the Impossible Man, the Beast mocked her inability to bring herself to kill the creature to put it out of its misery. She surprised him when she summoned the strength to do so. Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse The Beast continued his ghastly experiments on mutants despite the signing of the Kelly Pact between Apocalypse and the Human High Council that was supposed to put an end to such work. When the Beast's latest experiment Fred Dukes broke free, the Summers brothers were forced to destroy it to save Hank's life. Cyclops berated Beast for continuing his experiments before being summoned away by Sinister. Sinister soon abandoned his post, leaving the Beast as the primary expert in Apocalypse's slave pens. When Prelate Havok found himself fused to the arm of a Sentinel following a lost battle with Weapon X (Logan) and Jean Grey, the Beast used his medical skill to free him. With the Kelly Pact in place, McCoy was limited by the raw materials he could use to create new Infinite soldiers. However, when some mutants in the slave pens escaped, the Elite Mutant Force slayed them and turned them over to the Beast. Hank melted them down to their core genetic material and used them for future soldiers. While doing this, Prelate Havok asked Beast for advice on dealing with his brother whom he sought to succeed as leader of the EMF by any means. Hank warned Alex to be careful how he dealt with the situation as Cyclops was well regarded by Apocalypse and was Sinister's preferred son. When a break out of slaves was witnessed by Polaris, the EMF took her out of the slave pens and gave her to the Beast for interrogation. When the brain probes failed to reveal the identity of the person helping slaves escape Hank attempted to extract the information from her brain the "old fashioned way" before being stopped by Cyclops. He warned Hank against continued violations of the Kelly Pact and reminded him that with Sinister gone, he was in charge of the pens and destroyed some of Beast's equipment to prove the point. Hank was forced to return Lorna to the pens, unaware that Cyclops himself was responsible for the break out. Soon after, Havok captured Jean Grey and exposed his brother as a traitor to Apocalypse. Both were turned over to the Beast for experimentation. However, before Beast could get a chance, Cyclops and Jean broke free of their restraints and escaped. As punishment for allowing Cyclops and Jean Grey to escape, Havok ordered every living thing in the slave pens to be eliminated much to Beast's protest. A full out riot broke out as Cyclops and Jean attempted a break out and the Beast was attacked by some of his creations. Although he was able to hold his own against some, he was eventually overpowered and beaten unconscious. The X-Men stormed Apocalypse's citadel to rescue Magneto and use the stolen M'Kraan Crystal to restore the Earth-616 universe (at the time supplanted by Earth-295 thanks to Legion killing Charles Xavier in the past), Gambit found the Beast who told the X-Men of the breakout. Not wishing the Beast to go free to warn Apocalypse of their arrival, Iceman took the Beast with them. In the final battle, the Beast managed to sneak toward a transporter and teleport himself into the center of the M'Kraan Crystal, allowing him to escape the seeming destruction of his world by travelling into the past. As Bishop prevented Legion from killing Xavier, he fixed the damage done to reality diverging Earth-616 and Earth-295 from each other. Although on a world not his own, the Beast found infinite potential on this new world. Early Activities on Earth-616 Stricken with partial amnesia, the Dark Beast had his full memories restored thanks to an encounter with the young Emma Frost. McCoy began his experiments in secret, using the genetic skills he learned from his reality's Sinister to manipulate the Morlocks. However, when the Earth-616 Mr. Sinister learned that his techniques were being used on the Morlocks he sent his Marauders to slay them. Fearing discovery, the Dark Beast continued to operate in secret. During this time he also trained Marshall Stone III how to control his powers, and set him up as the bounty hunter known as Random. The Dark Beast was summoned out of hiding by Marrow, a Morlock survivor of the Mutant Massacre that spent time in another dimension. Referring to the Dark Beast as the "First One" she sought him to guide her group of mutant terrorists known as Gene Nation. However, Gene Nation proved to be too detrimental to his plans after they attempted to eliminate their ancestor Leech, leading to a clash with Generation X. He attempted to destroy them in an explosion but all parties survived. Learning that fellow Earth-295 refugee Nate Grey was also on Earth-616, Dark Beast sought the boy out. He saved him from being assassinated by Sugar Man's assassin Rex. The Beast attempted to convince Nate to join his side in taking over the world in exchange for preventing the young mutants powers from eventually burning him out. Nate, remembering the atrocities that the Beast created on his world, refused and easily defeat the Dark Beast in battle. By this time, the Beast was gathering a group of mutants he dubbed the Brotherhood. Early members included himself, Random, and the assassin known as Fatale. By this time, Random had established a relationship with the government sponsored X-Factor team, whose leader Havok's powers flaring out of control. Dark Beast ordered Random to infiltrate the team. Random followed orders but was at odds due to his loyalty to the Dark Beast and his love of Polaris. Random joined X-Factor but refused to capture Havok right away, instead waiting to get him alone. Random defeated Havok in battle and turned him over to the Beast for experimentation, while Fatale left a fake letter behind to make it seem as though Alex had left the team due to his powers growing out of control so as not to arouse suspicion. The Real McCoy The Beast and Sugar Man began working together, taking special interest in Bishop of the X-Men. Realizing that Bishop retained the memories of his Earth-295 counterpart, they feared he could expose their existence should his memories be probed by Mr. Sinister. The two men began to conspire to eliminate Bishop. To this end, the Dark Beast sent Fatale to pose as a cafe waitress named Pamela and attempted to assassinate Bishop. Bishop defeated Fatale with the help of the Earth-616 version of Beast. Witnessing his counterpart in action, the Dark Beast decided that the best place for him to hide from Sinister would be in plain sight and to pose as this world's Hank McCoy. In order to do this as convincingly as possible, the Dark Beast altered his mutation to resemble his blue furred counterpart and began learning as much about his life as possible by meeting with people from Hank's past. The Dark Beast tricked Hank into coming to an abandoned Brand Corporation warehouse under the pretense of helping to cure the Legacy Virus. Instead, the Dark Beast defeated Hank in battle and shackled him up and building a brick wall around him. With this reality's Hank McCoy dealt with, the Dark Beast took his place. The Dark Beast found posing as his double less than tranquil as he was constantly called to task to help the X-Men deal with various conflicts, as well as continuing his double's work trying to find a cure for the Legacy Virus. His first test to see if he could fool the X-Men came during an accidental lab explosion, and he successfully pulled off his impersonation to members of X-Force who responded to the blast. The Dark Beast, Gambit and Bishop were called to investigate a subway train where the passengers were beginning to spontaneously mutate. This was an experiment conducted by Mr. Sinister. Sinister captured the X-Men after they managed to cure the passengers. Sinister came close to probing Bishop's memories of the Age of the Apocalypse, the one thing that the Dark Beast feared most. However Gambit broke the trio free and they escaped before Sinister could discover the truth of this alternate reality. Later, when on a mission to save Phoenix and Gambit from Bastion, the Dark Beast used the previous lab explosion as an excuse for not remembering how to operate some of the X-Men's equipment. When Gene Nation, led by Mikhail Rasputin, resurfaced and aided in establishing their own Gene Nation in Africa thanks to Storm, the Dark Beast marked this and vowed revenge against Mikhail and Storm. Later, when Cable's technogranic virus began to ravage out of control, he sought the Beast's aid in trying to determine what was wrong, unaware that he was giving his DNA and a sample of his virus to a most deadly opponent. Onslaught During the period that the Dark Beast was posing has his Earth-616 counterpart, the various X-Men teams were plagued by a mysterious villain named Onslaught, who was building forces for some final conflict yet to come. On the eve that Jean Grey met Onslaught and the Juggernaut (the only being who knew Onslaughts true identity) came to the X-Mansion seeking the X-Men's aid, the Dark Beast was asked to look over Wolverine, who at the time was regressing into a more feral form. By this point the Dark Beast's patience with the X-Men and their constant crisises had begun to grate him. With the Juggernaut sighted on the premises and Charles Xavier acting strange, Cyclops ordered the Beast and the other X-Men to seek out the Juggernaut quietly. Unknown to all, Onslaught was really an extension of Charles Xavier himself, tainted by the dark side of Mangeto. When Onslaught revealed himself to the X-Men he tried to get him to join his cause, but the X-Men refused. Their initially attempt to stop Onslaught ened in failure, and in the aftermath of the battle the Dark Beast revealed his true nature to Onslaught. Onslaught had already known of the Dark Beast's presence and accepted him as an ally. They teleported away to begin Onslaughts attack on the human race. The X-Men, unaware of the truth, wondered why their long time friend had betrayed them to Onslaught. The Dark Beast provided Onslaught with one of his old labs under Manhattan as the staging ground for his attack and offered his loyal minions. When X-Factor attempted to stop Onslaught from launching Sentinels on Manhattan, the Dark Beast sent Havok, Fatale, and Post to attack the group and ordered Random to betray them. Meanwhile, he attempted to recruit Mystique and Sabretooth into joining Onslaught, revealing he still held this worlds Hank McCoy as his prisoner. To try and win the two villains into joining, he reversed X-Factor's control and offered them the opportunity to slay Forge. The two refused and helped Forge try to stop the Dark Beast, but failed. They tracked the Dark Beast down to the room where his counterpart was held prisoner. Despite posing as the "real" Hank McCoy, Sabretooth saw through the deception and freed the real Hank. In a rematch, Beast defeated his evil counterpart. The Dark Beast and Fatale were captured and taken into government custody. The Dark Beast remained incarcerated until Onslaught was destroyed thanks to the seeming sacrifice of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. The Brotherhood The Dark Beast was eventually broken out of prison by Havok, who managed to avoid capture during the Onslaught invasion. Thinking that Havok had come to kill him and Fatale, the Dark Beast was surprised when Alex asked him to join his new incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. With no other options, the Dark Beast accepted. The Dark Beast was present during Alex's failed attempt to recruit his former comrades in X-Factor into the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood next attempted to recruit Nate Grey into their ranks, offering to help restore his lost telekinetic powers. Nate helped the Brotherhood rescue Aurora from Department H as a cover for the Brotherhood to recover an experimental gas CS-9 in return for having his powers restored. Nate was horrified to learn the true goal of his mission and that the man responsible for restoring his powers was none other than the Dark Beast. Seeing that Aurora has mutliple personality disorder, Nate demanded that the Dark Beast attempt to cure her. Ultimately, Nate defeated the Brotherhood and foiled their plot. When the Shi'ar sought to eliminate Holocaust for still having a chunk of the M'Kraan Crystal inside his body (an act of heresy to the Shi'ar), he was aided by X-Man, Sugar Man, and the Dark Beast in saving himself. During this encounter, the Dark Beast only refered to Holocaust by his original name of Nemesis, unwilling to call him anything else. Back with the Brotherhood, the Dark Beast joined them and the X-Men in preventing the anti-mutant group known as Humanity's Last Stand from wiping out the Gene Nationals in Africa. Although the Dark Beast earned the ire of the X-Men for seemingly slaying some of the humans in the battle, he was instrumental in saving Gene Nation by helping destroy HLS's Razors. The group continued to operate out of Dark Beast's lab below Manhattan. When X-Factor was wounded by Sabretooth, Havok recovered them. Unknown to the Dark Beast, Havok had been plotting to end his genetic testing once and for all. Havok and fellow Brotherhood member Ever broke into the Dark Beast's lab and learned that he had been experimenting on the humans he seemingly killed in Africa earlier. Havok soon revealed that he was a double agent and he and the Brotherhood were about to shut down the Dark Beast's operation when things were complicated by the arrival of the X.S.E. Through the combined efforts of the Brotherhood, X-Factor and the X.S.E., the Dark Beast's operations were smashed but the Dark Beast himself managed to escape. Going Solo A short time later, the Dark Beast resurfaced in the sewers of Manhattan, taking Callisto when she was poorly recovering from fatal wounds. He healed her, however his motivation for doing so are unknown. Later, when Holocaust's armor was damaged in yet another clash with Nate Grey, he sought the aid of the Dark Beast to make repairs and improve it. The Dark Beast once again attempted to continue his experiments, recruiting members of Gene Nation still loyal to him and targeting Generation X as his next test subjects. He was foiled again by the young mutants with help from Nate Grey. Excalibur The Dark Beast resurfaced on the island of Genosha when Charles Xavier and Magneto were busy attempting to rebuild following the nations destruction at the hands of Cassandra Nova. He, along with the mutants Wicked, Stripmine, Appraiser and some Asgardian Trolls attempted to loot the ruined island of valuables, leading to a clash between them and the mutants trying to restore the island. Dark Beast and his subordinates were defeated and imprisoned. The Dark Beast offered his services to the recovery effort however he had his own secret agenda in exploring the nation. In reality, he was working with the former rulers of Genosha, the mutant enslaving Magistrates, in locating a secret room where supplies were stored. When the Dark Beast found this room they were ambushed by Sugar Man and his creation Rastus. In the fight the Magistrates were slain and Dark Beast was seriously wounded. Following his recovery, the Dark Beast continued to offer his aid in restoring Genosha. Following the events of M-Day, the Dark Beast was one of the few mutants to retain his mutant powers. Endangered Species Growing desperate to revive the mutant gene following the events of M-Day in order to prevent the extinction of mutants, the Beast had to put the past aside and seek out the help of the Dark Beast to help find a cure. Right off the bat the two men found their approaches to science completely different. They began trying to solve the problem by examining the DNA of families that bore both mutant and non-mutant children. This brought them to the Guthrie family. The Dark Beast experimented on the non-mutant Lewis Guthrie without telling the Beast. When the boy was going to die, the Dark Beast then attempted to experiment on one of the Guthrie girls. The Beast learned of this and the two men came to blows. Ultimately, the Beast knocked out his evil counterpart with the help of Lucinda Guthrie and saved young Lewis's life. The Dark Beast went into hiding once more. Dark X-Men Norman Osborn reformed SHIELD into a new organization called HAMMER. He began creating his own government sanctioned teams. Among them was the Dark X-Men, and the Dark Beast was selected to be the team scientist. He setup the Dark Beast in Alcatraz to experiment on mutants. The Dark Beast began working on this using the Beast as his test subject. The Dark Beast created the Omega Machine, a device that tortured mutants. However Osborn was not impressed and demanded that the Dark Beast create a device that would eliminate mutant powers. To this end, the Dark Beast targeted Mindee of the Stepford Cuckoos. This only enabled the X-Force Strike Team to track down the Dark Beast and horribly maim him and free his captives. Recovering from his injuries, Dark Beast was tapped into Osborn's restructured Dark X-Men team and was sent to Burton California to investigate a strange phenomenon happening in that town. They found the entire population of the town in a trance repeating the same phrase "I am X-Man" over and over. The Dark Beast witnessed the resurrection of Nate Gray, who had seemingly died some months before. The return of his old foe filled the Dark Beast with horror. Dark Beast battled Nate Grey along with his fellow X-Men and the Dark Avengers, when Nate attempted to eliminate Osborn. In the battle's aftermath Nate was contained and the Dark Beast went on to experiment on others. Following the downfall of Norman Osborn, McCoy captured the Lizard and used his power to revert others to a primal, reptilian mental state to find out how to make a similar physical transformation in his test subjects. His experiments were ended by Spider-Man and the X-Men, and McCoy was taken into custody. Age of Archangel He was broken out of custody by X-Force. Ironically Wolverine was on the team that captured him and the one that freed him. X-Force needed his help in dealing with Archangel. McCoy explained that with the death of Apocalypse, Warren was transforming into the Heir of Apocalypse and ascending into his role. They would need to travel to the Earth-295 to find a life seed to counteract the death seed in Archangel. Dark Beast betrayed X-Force and was revealed to have been serving Archangel all along. On Archangel's orders, he used the life seed's energies to rejuvenate a patch of land just moments ago destroyed by William Rolfson (also on Archangels orders). After Archangel was defeated, McCoy escaped Akkaba. Nightcrawler stayed behind on Earth-616 and vowed to pursue the criminals from his world who had taken refuge on Earth-616 including McCoy. A New Apocalypse Dark Beast remained in his home dimension of Earth-295 working for Weapon Omega. Together with the Sugar Man, he resurrected formerly deceased mutants such as Scott and Alex Summers and Emplate. However, the lab of resurrection was destroyed by the human resistance. When Jean Gray was finally captured, Weapon Omega ordered Dark Beast to check on her status and see if her powers can be restored. Dark Beast did as ordered and repeated it ten times and the result was the same: Jean Grey is 100% human. After the defeat of Weapon Omega, Dark Beast escaped to Earth-616 once again. He was found by his Earth's Nightcrawler who needed a ride home. After Wagner forced McCoy to bring him back, their journey helped bring down the barriers between realities, allowing the Exterminators to emerge. Vindictive End He started hunting the X-men afflicted with Cyclopes by sending next generation sentinels after therm He hacked into SHIELD using classified research sources to upgrade his work and find the X-Men It was later shown that like his mainstream counterpart his experiments on himself had affected his health causing his death. | Powers = McCoy possesses a number of superhuman physical attributes similar to those of his mainstream counterpart. However, McCoy continuously subjects himself to genetic alteration experiments, so the full scale of his powers often remain in a state of flux. Superhuman Strength: McCoy is superhumanly strong and his strength has increased considerably due to his own self-experimentation. Originally, he possessed the same level of physical strength his mainstream counterpart originally possessed and could lift approximately 1 ton. He currently possesses superhuman strength equal to that of his counterpart prior to undergoing the mutation gave him his current feline form. At his peak, McCoy can currently lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Stamina: McCoy's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: McCoy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: McCoy's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of McCoy's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While not invulnerable, he can withstand impact forces and blunt force trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with mild to moderate discomfort. Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured, McCoy is capable of healing mild injuries faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. His body can heal roughly twice as fast as the body of an ordinary human. His self-experiments have also resulted in extending his longevity by slowing his natural aging process to an unknown degree. Pheromone Manipulation: McCoy possesses the ability to secrete pheromones that causes members of the opposite sex to become attracted to him. The full limits of this ability isn't known but it is one that his mainstream counterpart possessed at one time. Claws & Fangs: McCoy possesses elongated canines and razor sharp, retractable, claws at the tips of his fingers and toes. He is able to use these claws to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, and stone. | Abilities = McCoy is a skilled geneticist capable of numerous experimental techniques of genetic alteration, mutation, and combination. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/master/ }} Category:Ape Form Category:Pheromones Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:X-Men Villains Category:Geneticists Category:Scientists Category:McCoy Family Category:High Threats